


My Life, My Pride, Is Broken

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [70]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (then again it's the Second Dimension so that's par for the course), Doof-2 basically shooshpaps Perryborg out of crying, Drabble, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loss of Identity, POV Second Person, Perryborg didn't ask for any of this, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perryborg awakens.





	My Life, My Pride, Is Broken

Agony.

That's the first thing you know when you open your eyes ~~after the procedure~~ for the first time. Excruciating agony from the metal twisted into your limbs, and the sound of _his_ voice. Your ~~nemesis~~ master. _Monologuing_.

Your ~~new~~ bionic eye whirrs as it adjusts, focusing in on His expression of pure joy.

Something ~~rage~~ twists in your chest, ~~how dare he,~~ a knife piercing your heart.

Swiping his thumb over your cheek, his grin softens. "Don't _cry_ , Perry the Platyborg, it's a _good_ thing, see? Now we can work together! Won't that be _great_?"

And you ~~can't~~ don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Points Of Authority](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZSPAp8kCl4) by Linkin Park, and that video may not be quite the album version (too much crowd overlaid on top) but it's super nostalgic for me to see all those clips from Frat Party so _screw it_.
> 
> I know I implied (in Halfway Right) that I'd try to post fluff next but then I found the noncon moirallegiance tag and I was like "I gotta" ~~and then I looked and saw people misunderstanding the term "moirallegiance" and/or not bothering to see what it _meant_~~ and then I remembered an old snippet of wip and one thing led to another.


End file.
